Where Are You?
by unpublishedWRITTER
Summary: Is it possible for two people to play the same song, at the exact same time without it being planned? Maybe the forces of the Universe are trying to tell them something. Based on the song Where Are You? by Natalie & Justin Roman. Jatie one-shot.


**HI GUYS ! It's been a while since I've done a one-shot so I'll add this one to my archives. This song has been stuck in my head for days and last night this idea wouldn't want to leave me alone. So the lyrics in bold will be James, the underlined lyrics will be Katie and the ones that are in bold and underlined will be both of them together.**

* * *

><p>A normal day for the guys at the Palmwoods consist of crazy stunts time, pool time, girl time and finally, personal time. For their personal time, they always just chill in the living room and mind their own business.<p>

Logan was sitting cross-legged on the floor, using the coffee table as a desk while he does his homework. Carlos was sitting on one side of their L-shaped sofa, cleaning and polishing his helmet. Kendall was laying down adjacent to Carlos, reading Sports Illustrated. James was on the love seat, singing along to whatever he is listening to while playing games on his phone. Katie always joins them because it's the only time Kendall has for her but she still hasn't come out of her room.

"Ouh, I love this duet." James suddenly exclaimed before he started singing.

**(I know you are out there baby...somewhere)**

**There is someone out there for me (I know there is somebody out there)**

**I know she is waiting so patiently (Yeah) Can you tell me her name? (Somebody tell me her name)**

**This life-long search is gonna drive me insane**

**How does she laugh? How does she cry? What's the color of her eyes?**

**Does she even realize I'm here?**

**Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?**

**Who is she? Who is she? Who's gonna complete my world?**

**Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?**

**Who is she? Who is she? Who's gonna complete my world?**

**dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (Where are you?)**

Just as James finished the first verse of the male part, Katie walks out of her room, reading a magazine while listening to music. She sits beside James but perpendicular to him so she can rest her legs on his lap. Their position didn't startle anyone. They are all used to Katie and James being physical in contact when their sitting beside each other. Katie would lean on him or put her head on his shoulder or James would put his arm around her or rest his head on her lap.

All the while, Katie too was singing along to her iPod.

I'm staring out at the sky **(I see you baby)**

Praying that he will walk in my life

Where is the man of my dreams **(I'm right here)** Yea-yeah

I'll wait forever, how silly it seems

How does he laugh? How does he cry? What's the color of his eyes?

Does he even realize I'm here?

Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?

Who is he? Who is he? Who's gonna take me so high?

Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?

Who is he? Who is he? Who's gonna take me so high?

dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada **(Where are you?)**

The guys slowly lifted their heads to look at Katie and James. Do they realize that their singing the exact same duet and at the exact same moment?

**There's someone out there for me** (There's someone out there for me)

**I know she is waiting so patiently** (So patient)

**Can you tell me her name** (Can you tell me his name)

**This life-long search is gonna drive me insane** **(That's right)**

The pair continued to sing, oblivious to their surroundings. Carlos mouth was hanging opened, slightly mesmerized by the way love moves. He can easily tell that Katie and James have a strong connection but he never knew that it would be this powerful. Logan was trying to figure out if this was remotely possible. How can two people, in completely different areas, be synchronized like they are right now? Kendall has one of his eyebrows lifted, giving them his signature WTF look. Is this supposed to mean something?

How does he laugh? How does he cry? What is the color of his eyes?

Does he even realize I'm here?

This song is one of Katie's favorite duets. She always wonders about who might this guy be and if he's looking for her too. Sometimes she fears that he's right there but she doesn't even realize it and it'll be too late before they can have something going on.

**Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?**

**Who is she? Who is she? Who's gonna complete my world?**

Sometimes James feels like he knows exactly who this girl is. The only problem being, under the circumstances, he can't be with her. It's the main reason why he dates a different girl every day. He's looking for someone who can relatively take Katie's place in his heart even if he knows very well that she's irreplaceable.

Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?

Who is he? Who is he? Who's gonna take me so high?

'Is Katie really looking for the perfect guy already?' Kendall thought. He doesn't want to believe it but he knows that she's not that same baby sister who thought that the only boys who didn't have cooties were him and his best friends. 'It would be nice to see her happy with someone… But who? Who can I trust to not break her heart?' he continued to ask himself.

**dadadadadada dadadada**** (Yeah) ****dadadadadada**** (I know you out there)**

**dadadadadada dadadada**** (Yeah) ****dadadadadada**

**Where are you? I'm going to look all over the world baby**

**'Cuz I know you are out there**

**I know this might sound crazy, but I think I love you**

James couldn't help but look at Katie when he said I love you. 'It's so hard to get over you Katie. I wish things were different…' he thought. His best friends were still staring at them so his action didn't go unnoticed.

'What about James?' Kendall's subconscious asked. 'He has always taken good care of Katie, he won't let you down. You can trust him.' It said. Kendall took the situation under consideration. If they both truly love each other, would he be cruel enough to separate them? No. He can't hurt them like that and if their love is true, then it will prevail. He won't have a chance against it.

**dadadadadada** **(That's right) ****dadadada dadadadadada**

**dadadadadada dadadada** **(Yeah)** **dadadadadada**

**Where are you?**

"SHE'S RIGHT THERE!" Carlos unconsciously yelled at James. This got Kendall and Logan to snap out of their trance and James and Katie to finally pay attention to what's going on.

"You said something Carlos?" James asked as he removed his earphones.

"She's right there James!" he repeated.

"Who is?"

"Katie!"

"Um, Carlos I think it's quite obvious that I'm here." Katie said incredulously.

"What he means to say is that you're both right under each other's nose." Kendall explained.

"Okay, am I the only one who doesn't understand anything at all?" James asked. Katie disagreed with him, claiming that she too has no idea about what they're talking about.

"You guys don't know what just happened do you?" Logan said this time. The pair shook their heads from side to side.

"Katie what song were you singing to just now?"

"Where Are You?" she answered.

"James is that the same title of the song you sang along to?"

"Yeah,"

"Who are the singers?" Logan inquired again.

"Natalie and Justin Roman."

"Hey, I was just listening to that too." Katie exclaimed to James.

"Not only were you listening to the same song, you two were completely synchronized when you were singing along. It's like the forces of the Universe are trying to tell you something." Kendall said.

"It's trying to tell you that you belong together." Carlos said knowingly.

"W-what? I-I ca-can't be w-with K-Katie…" James blushed.

"And why not? Because I'm not six feet tall with fake boobs? Or maybe it's because I don't wear clothes small enough for babies and cover my face make-up? Oh, I know, it's all the above isn't it?" Katie asked furiously.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! IT'S BECAUSE OF KENDALL!" James defended. Everyone was taken aback from his answer.

"What do I have to do with this?" Kendall interjected. He has never stopped them from being together and he had no intention of doing so.

"Well, she's your little sister. I'm not allowed to fall in love with her."

"When have I ever said that?"

"You mean you're not mad that I love her?" James says, slightly embarrassed by his outburst.

"Wait, you're in love with me?" Katie asked.

"The force of the Universe can't make you anymore oblivious…" Logan commented sarcastically.

"SHUT UP LOGAN!" James and Katie yelled. They were having a moment and he just had to ruin it.

"Come on James! Tell her you love her!" Carlos beamed at his best friend.

"Um… Uh… Yeah, well Katie, you're the only girl who can complete my world. I love you." he blushed. He was wrong. He didn't need to look for someone to replace her. She was his and the Universe did one hell of a job to prove it.

"You've been here all along."

* * *

><p><strong>This is not really how I usually end my stories but I like how it turned out. The final sentence gives it some sort of suspense, letting you continue it on your own.<strong>

**It would be great for you guys to review so why dontcha do that ;) **


End file.
